In the playground, athletic and recreational equipment industries, traditional swing devices comprise a seat, a supporting structure for the seat, and at least one line adjoining the seat to the supporting structure. Users of the swing achieve the swinging effect by pumping their legs, or in the case of smaller children, through a push by supervising adults or older children. The swinging effect is maintained through continued leg pumping or pushing.
Previous attempts have been made to provide springs within playground, and other types of swinging devices, such as are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,245, to Webb, Jr. (the '245 patent); U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,104, to D'Amicis (the '104 patent); U.S. Pat. No. 3,256,016, to Berlin (the '016 patent); U.S. Pat. No. 3,186,711, to Morrow (the '711 patent); U.S. Pat. No. 2,745,621, to Boisselier (the '621 patent); U.S. Pat. No. 1,756,413, to Wilke et al. (the '413 patent); and U.S. Pat. No. 1,340,904, to Medart (the '904 patent), all of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The '245 patent describes a recreational swing which utilizes a heavy gauge extension spring enclosed in and attached to a rigid tube. A swing seat is joined to the tube and locked in place between a collar and reinforced base. The weight of a rider on the swing extends the spring, which gently rebounds, causing a wavelike motion. The bouncing action of the swing may be perpetuated by a rider's movement on the swing.
The '104 patent describes a playground swing mounting system having a conventional horizontal crossbar support modified by the addition of a brake tube fitted around an opening in the lower side of the crossbar and welded thereto. The upper end of the upper portion of the side supports of the seat of the swing is connected by a short flexible chain to a coil spring. At rest, the spring, chain, and top few inches of the upper portion are located within a brake tube. In this position, the movement of the swing is sharply curtailed by the engagement of the portions in their respective brake tubes and it is impossible to cause free swinging movement of more than a few degrees, which would present little danger of injury.
The '016 patent describes a combination baby swing and automobile seat and includes an S-shaped hanger piece secured to the swing frame assembly. The hanger piece supports a link which in turn secures spring means, which comprises an extensible body portion with coil spring mechanism of a construction well-known in the art. The spring means are preferably somewhat inelastic and provide just enough resiliency in order to achieve a smooth oscillating action and eliminate any jerking motions, especially at the end of a movement in one direction and the start of a return movement in the opposite direction.
The '711 patent describes a playground toy and exercising device comprising a cage-like carrier formed by a plurality of rings. The rings are bolted together and secured with a strap. An eye of round, rod-like material comprises portions which are welded to the top of strap. The eye receives the lower end of a suspending strand, which may be a light chain, nylon rope, or any other suitable material. The two lengths of the strand are united by a stout spring. The upper end of the strand is connected by an S hook to a suspension eye. When a youngster exerts physical effort by swinging, twisting back and forth, or bouncing, the youngster actuates the spring and is able to maintain his position within the carrier.
The '413 patent describes a ball bearing swing hinge including a coiled spring. At the upper end of the spring is an eye which can be engaged through a slot in the seat of a shank. At the lower end of the spring is an eye, adapted to be engaged in a ring carrying the cable which suspends the swing. The swing is yieldably supported owing to the presence of the spring.
All of the devices described in the above-discussed references require either the rider, or the person supervising the rider, to periodically apply the same force to the rider or device necessary to initiate the swinging or bouncing motion in order to maintain the swinging and/or bouncing motion. For instance, a disabled rider (or a young child) unable to pump his legs in order to sustain a swinging and/or bouncing motion requires a supervisor to periodically push him or the swing.
Additionally, instructing beginners how to utilize a number of playground, athletic and recreational devices which include lines fixed to a surface, such as, for example, gymnastic rings, may be facilitated by the displacement of portions of the line with spring-actuating mechanisms.
Furthermore, the American Society of Testing Materials (ASTM), in its Standard Consumer Safety Performance Specifications, sets forth particular safety standards for both public and home playground equipment.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a spring-actuated swing device which sustains its swinging and/or bouncing motion for an extended period of time without the repeated need for force in order to maintain such motion.
There is an additional need in the art to provide a spring mechanism which may be retrofitted onto existing playground, athletic and recreational devices in order that such devices can sustain a swinging and/or bouncing motion without repeatedly applying force to the device.
There is an additional need in the art to provide a spring mechanism for producing bounce in athletic equipment in order to facilitate instruction of the use of such equipment.
There is an additional need in the art for a method for producing swinging and/or bounce in playground, athletic and recreational equipment such that the equipment can continue swinging and/or bouncing without repeatedly applying force to the piece of equipment.
There is an additional need in the art for a method for producing swinging and/or bounce in playground, athletic and recreational equipment such that small and/or handicapped users can sustain swinging and/or bouncing motion without the necessity for the repeated application of force to the piece of equipment.
There is an additional need in the art for a spring-actuated swing device which conforms to industry safety standards.